


When We Fall

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war has broken out in National City, and Kara has been battling it for a few months, but in those few months, National City has almost been destroyed. Now Kara is left to face Non and his new army with only the help of the DEO</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> There is a beloved character death in this story! If you cannot take anyone close to you in this show dying, DO NOT READ. There is a character death. I will not tell you who is going to die, but there is a character death. 
> 
> I love you guys, and for those of you who chose to read this fanfic, thank you. I love you guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, this is dedicated to Joy aka danvers-grant, our very own angst demon, who is also known as Satan. I promised this fanfiction during Supercat March Madness, but life happened, and I was unable to get it done in time, but this is for Joy. So if you do read this Joy, I would love a comment and I hope you enjoy!

Kara had been Supergirl for almost four years now, and she’d been dating Cat Grant for two of those. National City’s crime rate was almost zero, but in less than three months, everything went horribly wrong.

A lightning storm had blown out the power, and within the minutes it took for the back-up generator to kick in, Leslie escaped. She then continued to suck the energy dry from the back-up generator, which then allowed every prisoner within the DEO to escape, and all chaos wreaked lose.

Thus, National City became a war ground. The Fort Rozz’s escapees, the DEO prisoners, and Non’s forces, allied together and became one massive army. Supergirl, even with the aid of the DEO, could only do so much. Most of the government refused to help due to General Lane, and Superman was forced to protect his own city from Fort Rozz escapee’s who had a grudge against him due to his own parents; Jor-El and Lara were as popular as Alura and Zor-El.

It was all too much for Kara. The constant fighting and fearing for the safety of the people in National City. Soon Kara wasn’t sleeping much, two to three hours of sleep at the most. She feared for the lives’ of her closest friends, and her family.

Luckily, Carter had been away in France with his father, and Cat had forced her ex-husband to keep her son with him. She wouldn’t risk Carter’s life, but despite Kara’s protests, Cat wouldn’t do the same.

Kara was currently lying beside her wife, on another sleepless night. A week ago they had tied the knot. Cat had decided that if anything were to happen, she’d rather die being married to the love of her life. Kara rolled the wedding ring around her finger, the feeling of the metal somehow comforting.

“Kara,” Cat mumbled. Kara turned around to face her wife, and pulled the older woman into her arms. She nuzzled her face into Cat’s shoulder and gently kissed it. “Can’t fall asleep again?” She smiled softly against her wife’s shoulder and tightened her arms around her.

“Yeah, I can’t fall asleep, _again_.” Kara answered. She kissed Cat’s shoulder once more, just to make sure the older woman was there. Safe in her arms.

For the past few months, Kara had the fear of losing Cat. At all times, there was always someone with her. J’onn J’onzz was her main guardian when Kara had to fight against the new army, led by Non. At least **that** hadn’t changed, not that it helped her either way.

“I’m still here, Kara, and I’m not going anywhere.” Cat soothed. The silk sheets felt soft on her skin, and the feeling of Cat’s warm, naked body was enough to calm her down, at least for a little bit. Her wife shifted towards her, and captured her lips.

Cat was a smart woman, she knew the only way to get Kara’s mind off the ongoing war, and that it had everything to do with her. Her skin, her lips, her smell, anything and everything that _is_ Cat Grant. Kara lets out a soft moan as the older woman’s nails raked down her back.

Kara was pushed onto her back as her wife took the lead. The blankets fell and she saw Cat’s body in the moonlight. Her arms felt sore as they reached for Cat’s waist. Lately every part of her had been sore; the sun could only do so much to Kara’s constantly strained body.

Her hands tighten around Cat’s waist as the woman rolled her hips against Kara’s. She bit her lip to stop the moan from slipping through, and she looked up at Cat. She was focused and concentrated, like she used to be while she worked at CatCo.

Cat leaned down and took her lips, kissing her thoroughly. Cat’s plan had worked, she wasn’t thinking about the war anymore, only about the woman on top of her, and what she wanted to do to her. Kara’s back arched as Cat grounded her hips again.

“Cat,” Kara groaned against her wife’s lips. Cat silenced the Girl of Steel with her fingers as they slipped between Kara’s legs, and Kara could tell that Cat wasn’t surprised at how wet she was, but the older woman smirked anyway. Cat kissed up her jawline, and made a trail towards her ear, nibbling on the lobe before she spoke.

“Shh. You’ve been working yourself to the bone, you need to relax.” Kara shivered, and she suddenly remembered what was going on around her.

Kara and Cat had to go into hiding so that Cat would be safe from Leslie. There was no doubt in Kara’s mind that Leslie had told Non how important Cat was to Supergirl. How Cat Grant was her guide to becoming a better superhero. That was enough for Non, and it wasn’t long before Cat was being hunted by Non’s army. Non knew that if he captured Cat, Kara would come out willingly, and wouldn’t put up a fight. In fact, she would join him.

Kara had been so distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t notice that Cat had positioned herself between her legs. A single flick of Cat’s tongue brought Kara back to Cat, and she gripped at the bedsheets to keep herself from harming her wife, her sharp inhale a good indicator.

She was almost able to forget again, with every stroke of Cat’s tongue, and the war started to fade away. Until a ear splitting scream reached her ears.

Kara darted upwards, careful not harm her wife in the process. Kara’s heart was pounding, and she was just thankful that the scream hadn’t come from Cat. The former Media Mogul could see the desperation in her eyes and nodded slowly.

“Just be careful, okay?” Cat whispered, sighing a bit. Kara nodded and gave Cat a gentle kiss, focusing on her wife’s lips as if it was the last time she’d kiss her, because who knew, it might really be the last time. Anything could happen. “Don’t you _dare_ kiss me like that.” Cat growled, like she did every time, “You are coming back to me. You hear me Kara Zor-El-Grant. You _are_ coming back to me.”

“Of course I will.” Kara promised. She quickly changed into her suit to hide the look on her face. She didn’t need Cat to see the lie. She couldn’t promise her wife that she’d come back. She couldn’t promise the impossible.

She flew out the window, and already had her fingers pressed against her earpiece. “J’onn, I need you to be with Cat. Supergirl is needed.” Kara had tried to keep her voice steady, but near the end of her sentence, her voice cracked. Everyone knew how hard this war had been on Kara, and no one judged her for it. Kal-El had tried to help, to save his baby cousin from the pain, because everyone knew how gentle she was, a big softy despite her kryptonian constitution, but the world would keep spinning, and all her friends and family could do was hope for her to not lose the beauty of her innocence to their current war and for them to win it.

“I’ll be there before you know it, don’t worry Kara.” J’onn responded immediately after she was done speaking. Since there were two acting directors on the DEO, Lucy kept to that job while J’onzz stuck to guardian duties “I promise I’ll do my best.”

“Alright, thank you; Lucy, is Alex busy?” As she flew towards the sound of the screaming, she heard nothing but silence from Lucy’s end. “Lucy!?” Kara asked in concern. She heard Lucy sigh, and eventually reply.

“She heard of the commotion going on downtown, she’s already there.” Though Kara couldn’t see her, she knew Lucy was pacing back and forth, she had failed one of Kara’s two requests. One: Protect Cat Grant at all times, and two: keep Alex out of the front lines, and away from the action. “If you couldn’t keep her on the sides, I don’t know what you expected me to be able to do.”

Lucy had agreed to all of this, and though Alex was a great agent in the field, Lucy knew that she’d need Agent Danver’s brain and experience even more. Kara gritted her teeth together and pushed herself to fly faster.

“I want extra troops dispatched to the area _now_.” Kara demanded. Kara landed beside her sister, who was crouched behind a large piece of rubble. “I thought you had desk work?” Alex looked up at her and sighed.

“Did you really think you could keep me away from the action, Supergirl?” Alex hissed. Kara rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t answer her sister, there was nothing she could really say. She looked towards the center of the road where Leslie, Non, and Siobhan stood.

They were currently beside Catco. It was crumbling and halfway destroyed, and it only enraged her further. Kara’s one safe place, the place that kept her human, was destroyed, and she’d be damned if anything happened to Cat _or_ Alex for that matter. “Ready to take them down? I’ve got a brand new weapon to test on Leslie.”

A woman was in front of the three, she cowered before them, a baby clutched tightly in her arms. The sight only enraged Kara further. Leslie had electricity shooting out of her hands, and she smirked at Kara.

“Enjoying the view, Supergirl?” Leslie taunted. Kara growled and she wanted to snap the woman's neck. At the start of the war, Kara didn’t want to hurt anybody, but as it raged on, she understood, lives had to be lost to save the ones that matter, and it didn’t help that Leslie had put a target on Cat’s back.

“Don’t taunt me Leslie. I already want to kill you.” Kara snarled. Leslie raised an eyebrow, and Non crossed his arms, impressed at her comment. Siobhan just laughed and rolled her eyes. She was trying to act like Supergirl didn’t scare her, but the way her heart pounded against her chest, proved otherwise.

“This war has changed you.” Non observed. Kara clenched her fists and watched him closely as he approached the woman and the baby.

“Like I had a choice?” Kara spat. Non smiled and rested a hand on the woman's shoulder, the action made Kara tense further. Non had used her to draw Supergirl out, now that she was no longer necessary, she was going to be killed. It was the Kryptonian way to kill someone or something that was no longer useful. “ _Non,_ let her go. She doesn’t need to die.”

“You know I can’t do that. It’s our way.” His hands went to either side of her head, and a loud snap resonated through the street. The baby started crying, and the woman had almost slumped on top of the child if it weren’t for Kara using her super speed to grab the baby and set it in one of Alex’s open arms.

“Keep the child safe until backup arrives.”  Kara ordered. Her eyes hadn’t left Non’s, anger swelled in her chest and she used her heat vision against him. A hole burned into his suit, but otherwise, he was unharmed.

“You always were you mother’s daughter. She’d never back down from a fight, even if she was wrong.” Non snarled.

Kara puffed out a wisp of frozen breath, it seeped through her lips like smoke. She wanted to tear Non apart, and the morals she used to have would no longer stop her. This was war, and Non was about to become its next casualty.

She didn’t respond to his jab aimed at her mother. She knew he was trying to get to her, he was trying to pull the cord that would make her unravel. This only made Kara angrier. She cracked her knuckles and lunged forward, her fist connected with Non’s jaw and he launched backwards.

Leslie was at her side in a moments notice, and a burst of electricity shot through her and crippled her to the ground. Leslie leaned down beside her and her lips brushed against Kara’s earlobe.

“Where do you think you’re going, _Supergirl_?” Leslie snickered in her ear. Kara could feel the constant assault of electricity on her body, and she knew her body couldn’t heal fast enough to the output, she had to get away. Her fists clenched and she used her last remaining strength to throw a punch Leslie’s way.

Leslie’s body flinged backward, and Kara slumped to ground, exhausted and wounded. Someone’s arms enclosed around her and pulled her to safety, away from the, currently shrieking, Siobhan. She couldn’t see anything but she felt a warmth spreading out across her body.

“Supergirl, come back to me. Come one, we still need you.” Alex’s voice whispered in her ear. She could tell that Alex was almost close to tears, and she could still hear the sound of Leslie’s electricity still zapping around them.

Kara groaned and slowly opened her eyes. “How long was I out?” Alex sighed with relief and hugged her body closer.

“Only for a few minutes.” Alex quickly responded. Her sister was holding a yellow light over her and when Kara eyed it curiously. Alex chuckled and pocketed the object. “It replicates the sun’s rays. I had it made when the war started, just in case.” She explained. Kara smiled, she wanted to hug her sister, but Siobhan, Leslie, and Non were still out there, she couldn’t let them know another person that was valuable to her. That was another weakness she could not afford. “Let’s get them, Supergirl.”

“Leslie?” Kara questioned, she needed to know what had happened while she was out. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

“Retreated once reinforcements arrived, but she’s still fighting.” Kara stood up and quickly backed away from her sister. She looked towards the street to see Leslie with gritted teeth in the form of a smile. She was enjoying herself.

“We need to put her down.” Kara growled. Alex moved to stand beside Kara, a weapon in her hand that Kara had never seen before. Blue light pulsated from it and she was repulsed by the weapon. It wasn’t kryptonite, but Kara knew it was built to kill someone or something.

“That was exactly what I was thinking.” Alex huffed. She pointed the weapon towards Leslie and aimed. A shot rang out, and a blue bullet flew from the gun. The shot hit Leslie right in the gut, and Kara heard Alex curse beside her.

Leslie was shocked by the bullet, and for a moment, her electricity sputtered out, and she fell to her knees. “Alex, what happened? You almost never miss?” Alex mutters something under her breath, and kneels back down behind the rubble. She pulls a lever back on the strange weapon, and a blue bullet casing drops out. “Alex?”

“It’s a different weapon, this is the first time I’ve ever used it due to the rarity of the bullets. Supergirl, a meteor fell to Earth during the war, and we discovered that it was a type of mineral that was a mixture between a water and a metal. We knew it was our only defense against Leslie if you weren’t around.” Alex explained. Kara’s eyes widened and she looked back at Leslie, she had Siobhan by her side now, and she was trying to stop Leslie from bleeding out.

“And you were going to tell me this _when_?” Kara hissed. Alex chuckled, and loaded the weapon for another go. Kara placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her sister in place. “Agent Danvers.” Alex gritted her teeth and gave Kara a look of annoyance.

“I wasn’t. The information was classified, and in a need-to-know basis only.” Alex growled. Kara pulled her hand off Alex and clenched her fists. “We all agreed that it would be better to keep you out of it.”

“This is something I should’ve been told about! I can’t believe this.” She was utterly pissed, and she knew Alex was only doing what she thought was best for Kara, but Kara wasn’t new to Earth anymore. She didn’t need her sister to protect her.

“We can argue about this after the battle, for now, we need to finish this fight.” Alex motioned towards the battle and stood up, her weapon ready to be fired. Before her sister could even fire, Leslie raised her hand weakly, and used her to send a rod of lightning right through Alex’s chest.

The glowing weapon dropped from her hands, and she grabbed at her chest. Leslie hit her directly in the heart, and Kara could see that it had moved all the way through the fabric of her armor and shirt. She could see skin.

The Girl of Steel caught Alex in her arms before she could fall onto the ground and held her close. She could hear the sporadic beats of Alex’s heart, and it caused a sob to escape her. Her sister was in her arms, dying.

“Alex, you have to stay with me. _Please_.” Kara begged. Alex smiled softly and Kara noticed the beats of her heart were growing slower. Alex lazily placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, and Kara placed her own over top of it, determined to keep it there.

“Kara Zor-El,” Alex coughed, as she struggled to keep her eyes open. “I need you to know, your life was my life’s best part.” Kara couldn’t hold her tears back any longer. Another sob wracked through her body and she pulled Alex closer to her.

“Don’t say that. You’re not leaving me damn it.” Kara cried. Alex’s body grew limp, and Kara heard the last beat of her heart as if it was the ending note of a triumphant song. It echoed in her ears and she couldn’t believe that Alex’s song had finally ended, her life, gone. “ _Alex_!!”

She heard another zap in her ears, and her anger overpowered her grief. She slowly laid Alex’s body down on the concrete, and pulled her cape off to cover it. She’d bring Alex’s body back to Eliza in one piece, no matter what.

Kara stood, her fists clenched, and looked towards Leslie. She was just holding on, but barely. She was about to move towards her when she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder.

“Supergirl, I’m here, I got a message from Winn and a friend of mine helped me get back to this Earth. I’m here to help.” A familiar voice said. Kara turned towards the Flash, and he noticed her anger right away. She pointed towards Alex’s body before she spoke. “Kara?”

“Take my sister’s body back to the DEO as fast as you can. You don’t want to see this.” Kara snarled. His eyes widened and his hand on her shoulder tightened. “I would have liked for you to meet her.”

“Kara, it’s not worth it. This wasn’t your fault, and no matter how many lives you take, it’ll never fix the grief you feel. It’ll never satisfy you.” Kara ripped her shoulder from his hand and turned away from him and he sighed. “All this will do, is drive you further away from yourself, if you allow it.”

“Take her back to the DEO, **_now_ **.” She didn’t wait for a response, but she knew Barry did as he was told when a gust of wind blew against her back. Her eyes targeted on Leslie once again, and her anger finally consumed her whole. “Livewire dies today.”

Siobhan is still holding Leslie close, and the fact that Kara could still hear Livewire’s heartbeat only enraged her further. She slowly floated towards the two females, and didn’t touch back down until she was only a few feet away from them.

“You’ve taken your last life, Leslie.” Kara snarled. Siobhan’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped when Kara knocked her backwards and froze her in midair. She was not about to let her target get ripped away by someone so insignificant. She savored the thud of Siobhan's body hitting the floor, and ignored the pained look on Leslie face.

Kara lifted Leslie into the air by her throat, enjoying the way the female struggled in her grasp. “You have caused this war, you’ve put my wife’s life in danger, and you just **_killed_ ** my sister. Your existence is pointless, and you’re only here to cause harm to others. I don’t like people like you.” She snarled.

Livewire tried to get Kara’s hand off her throat. She even tried to hit her with electricity. But she was weak, and her attempts to escape were pathetic at best.

The sound of cars were growing closer, and Supergirl knew that if she wanted to go through with this, she had to do it **_now_**. She gritted her teeth and stared directly into Leslie’s eyes. The woman didn’t deserve an honorable death. Kara narrowed her eyes and focusing in on hers, direct eye contact. Her heat vision shot out of her eyes and directly into Leslie’s.

Livewire screamed in agony, her body writhing in pain. Once her body grew lip, Kara released her, letting the body fall to the ground carelessly. Killing her didn’t bring Alex back, but, **_fuck_** , it felt good to avenge her sister. She stepped away from Leslie’s body, and looked over at Siobhan who was still frozen. Kara sighed, she’d taken enough lives for today. She drifted her eyes over Siobhan’s body and slowly unfroze the girl.

Siobhan shook her head and looked around desperately, until she found what she had been looking for. Leslie. The banshee let out an ear-splitting scream, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Kara’s suspicions had been right. Leslie and Siobhan has been together, more than just partners in crime, and as Kara turned to leave, she saw something glint in the sunlight. An engagement ring. They were engaged.

“Let this be a reminder, if you kill someone close to me, I’ll kill you.” Kara growled. She had her back turned, but she could feel Siobhan glaring at her. She wasn’t afraid of Siobhan screaming, the banshee was grieving too much to do so. Kara pushed off the ground, and launched into the sky. She was about to head home when a voice spoke in her ear.

“Kara, this is Barry, Cat’s here at the DEO. She’s waiting for you.” Kara clenched her teeth angrily and changed her flight path, heading directly for the DEO. She knew what had to be done, but she wanted one more night with Cat. Just one more night.

She landed at the DEO sooner than expected and walked in, using her x-ray vision to find Cat. She found her beside her sister’s body, her arms wrapped around herself. She was crying. Cat hated crying, but lately she’d been growing closer to Alex, and was learning more about Kara’s childhood on Earth.

Kara took a deep breath and stepped into the central room of the DEO. The moment Cat saw her she ran to Kara, throwing her arms around the younger woman. Kara could feel Cat’s warm tears drip on her shoulder, and it only made Kara’s arms tighten around her wife.

“Kara, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Cat whispered. Kara pulled away and gently held her wife’s face in her hands. She pulled Cat in for a kiss, a soft and passionate one. She could taste the salt in Cat’s tears and she felt the way her wife trembled in her arms.

“Everything’s going to be okay.” Kara promised. Cat shook her head viciously and her nails dug into Kara’s arms.

“How can you say that? Your sister just died.” Cat questioned. Kara could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes and pulled Cat in for another kiss. She hoped that her wife would feel her pain, her agony and grief over Alex’s death, but also to understand that this was war.

“The war is still going on, Cat. I won’t be able to grieve properly until it’s over.” Kara whispered. Her wife nodded her head and wiped away a stray tear that was traveling down Kara’s cheek. It was a silent understanding.

Barry appeared behind Cat and motioned for Kara to follow him. Cat sighed and nodded her head, pushing her in Barry’s direction.

“Go, go be Supergirl.” Cat whispered encouragingly. Kara gave her a weak smile and looked over at Barry. He led her down a few dark corridors until they found one where nobody was around. The Flash looked at her and crossed his arms.

“I know you have a plan. Winn said you needed me to do something, something only I could do.” Kara bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms over her crest. She looked down at the ground, to keep herself from seeing Barry’s reaction, and to stop herself from changing her mind.

“I need you to take Cat back to your world. She’s not safe here. I promised Carter I would keep her safe.” Kara informed him. She heard Barry’s breath hitch and he moved to place a hand on her, but Kara stepped out of the way. “I can’t have her here, she’s in danger here. She has a target on her back, and if Non finds her, I won’t fight him. Hell, I’ll even join his side if he lets Cat live. So you need to take her. I can’t ship her off to another country because she’d just come back. She can’t jump worlds. You’re my only option. Please, keep my wife safe.” Her voice was as soft as a whisper and Barry nodded his head.

“If that’s what you want. I’ll have my friends watch over her, and I’ll come back to help you with the war. I promise. I’m going to help you end this.” Barry growled. Kara nodded her head and kept her eyes on the floor.

“Take her now. If I say goodbye, I may never let her go. Tell her… tell her I love her, and that I loved her since the day we met. I’ll see her soon.” Barry patted her shoulder comfortingly, and left a gust of wind in his wake.

Kara tensed, and waited for Lucy to find her in the hall. When she finally heard Lucy approach, she looked up. Lucy nodded her head opening her arms up for Kara to rush into.

“She’s gone. Barry took her, along with the orphan. She gave one hell of a fight though when she figured out she was in a different world. You definitely know how to pick em, Supergirl.” Kara let her tears fall freely. Grief over Alex’s death and the absence of Cat’s presence, but it had to be done. She had to end this war, and she’d be damned if Cat was another casualty. Kara pulled away and cleared her eyes. She motioned for Lucy to follow her and set a determined step forward.

“Come on, Lucy. We have a war to win.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your guys' thoughts! So don't be afraid to comment. Please do! Kudos are amazing, but writers love to hear feedback! Sometimes we write what you guys want to happen! We take your thoughts into account ! So please, comment!


End file.
